That One Special Moment
by Quite Rightly
Summary: Lately, Stan has been feeling ...er... different... around his best friend. When Suddenly, his secret gets out.. Stan decides to do something about it. SLASH! Style Discontinued, but kept up for nostalgic purposes
1. Stan? Hello?

**That one special moment…**

**Author's note:** This is my first attempt at a slash so go easy on me… if you don't like Slash (m/m, boy/boy) it don't read it k? K. Also I will be switching POV's so when you see someone's name in **bold** that means that it is now in their POV…so…

**Disclaimer:** South Park is not mine. Don't sue me… k?

* * *

"Stan? Hello?"

Stan

As I stared into the sea-green eyes of my friend, a rush of longing came over me. Then he turned to me and…

"Stan? Stan are you listening to anything that I'm saying?"

"Huh?"

"Goddamnit Stan! This is the third time you drifted off today! Do you want my help or not?" What the hell is he talking about?"

Oh! I feel like an idiot! He's helping me with my algebra! I totally forgot. "I do! I'll pay attention! I promise!"

"Okay… let's get back to work and it would be nice if you listen this time… If 2x + y - 5 equals…"

Damn he's hott! What am I thinking? This is Kyle!

"… Equals 12, and y equals 5, then x equals…" He waited for my response.

"Huh? Oh … uh… x equals 6"

"That's right! I think your getting the hang of this!"

The bell rings. Study Hall, the last class of the day was finally over. I have never been happier. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable around Kyle. I was really confused.

"See you tomorrow." I say as Kyle puts his stuff in his backpack and begins to walk away.

"See ya!" he replies. Once Kyle had left, I sat there a bit longer. What is going on in my head? Kyle? Please… I eventually decide to let it go.

* * *

**Kyle **

What the Hell was Stan thinking about today? It sure wasn't algebra! The way he was looking at me was beginning to freak me out. The look of longing. He has never done anything like that before.

I bet he was daydreaming about Wendy. Holding hands, strolling through the park… He still has the hots for her, even thought she's dumped him about a million times, for one of his "friends" It's kind of funny if you ask me, but I would never tell him that it would depress him too much.

* * *

SIX WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Stan**

Damn! School again! I fucking hate school! I hurry up and get dressed, it's like 6:15; I'm going to miss the bus! I run out the door and to the bus stop, not remembering that it is _only _6:15, and I need to hurry but not that much… I end up getting there about 5 minutes before even my friends get there.

I want to fix my hair better, so that Kyle will think that I look nice, but on further thought I have no idea why. I mean ever since that one day I have felt, a bit, strange… around Kyle… I mean always wanting to look just right around him... Always trying to get him to notice me… but anyway, eventually, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny arrive, and so does the bus and we are transported to the hellhole universally known as school.


	2. What Is Going On?

**That one special moment**

**Author's note:** I don't really have anything to say… so just start reading!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned South Park would I really be writing a Fan Fiction?

* * *

"What is going on?"

Stan

I get off the bus and go directly to my first period class. Algebra! My favorite right? The teacher Ms. Larune, passes back our tests, I got a B-, Me, Stanley Marsh, a B-, In Algebra? It's a miracle! I guess I have been doing better in math since Kyle starting tutoring me… Even if I only listen half of the time.

As I am thinking about our Daily tutoring Sessions, I begin thinking about Kyle. His gorgeous, auburn, curly hair that shines so delicately, his soft, caring, sea-green eyes like, hold on…What am I thinking… I mean… like I said… This Is Kyle! Why am I thinking like this… but somehow… I don't want to stop.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER **

* * *

Stan **

At lunch, in between third and fourth and fifth period, I try my best to avoid Kyle's eyes. I can tell that he senses something wrong, but thankfully he doesn't mention it. I don't need more going on right now. I can't bring myself to loom at him. I am so confused right now it is not even funny. I don't know what is wrong with me… Kyle is my best Friend… Nothing more.

You like him

'I do not like Kyle.'

You like Kyle

'No I don't!'

You like Kyle, You like Kyle

'I do not like Kyle!'

Kiss kiss kiss

"I DO NOT LIKE KYLE!"

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Oh Shit! I said that out loud! Really loud! Everyone is staring at me. I could scream, or cry, or both… I get up and run to the bathroom, tears streaming from my eyes, and lock myself in the big stall, and hide in the corner. Please, don't let anyone come in. No one does. Not now, anyway.

**

* * *

Kyle **

I could totally tell that something was going on today at lunch where, Stan seemed to be avoiding me for some reason… I wanted to know what was going on, but the stressed look on his face told me that that would be a bad idea… Obviously, I was right. But that sudden out burst, it confused me… _"I DO NOT LIKE KYLE!" _What did that mean? I am getting paranoid, so I decide to go find out.


	3. I Want Kyle

**That one special moment**

**Author's note:** nothing worth saying…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South park… this show is just too twisted for my imagination… NOT! But I still don't own it.

* * *

"I Want Kyle"

**Stan**

As I am sitting here in the bathroom, it comes to me. I want Kyle. No, I really want Kyle! I'm not confused anymore. I finally understand, those feeling that I have been having for the last couple of months, the only thing is… that I don't know what to say. Maybe I should just tell him. No, That would be stupid! Maybe he wants me too…Unlikely… This isn't exactly a normal situation… I mean… Kyle's straight. Although I already know it… it hurts to actually think it…. Stan marsh is not straight. I want to keep considering myself a straight guy that just wants another guy with every fiber of his being, but I know it's not true. I still think of it that way anyway. Uh-oh! Someone's coming. Please let it be Kyle.

**

* * *

Kyle**

"Stan? Are you still here?" I ask as I cautiously open the door. Silence. Eventually, Stan gives in and says, "Uh-huh." 'We were worried about you. Why did you leave us all of a sudden?" Stan doesn't answer. I go back to the stall where I know that Stan is. "Hey open up!" I request, he gets up and unlocks the door. I walk in, and he re-locks the door behind me. He looks like he has been crying, and suddenly I feel a sinking in my heart. I don't know what to say. I mean I know what I want to say, but it doesn't look as if he can handle it. I finally end up just blurting it out. "Stan, What did you mean when you screamed out 'I DO NOT LIKE KYLE!' a few minutes ago?" He walks over to me, looking a bit nervous. "This is what I really meant…" he grabbed the side of my face, and kissed me with so much passion, that I melted against the wall. I went to kiss him back when suddenly, I realize what just happened. I pull away from Stan's passionately kissing lips. I back up. I try to say something but all I can choke out is…"Dude…" " I love you." I hear Stan confess. "I have loved you for months…" "I…I'm confused. Uh… I gotta go… I'm gonna be late for class…" I lie. "uh… bye." and I practically run.


	4. Confusing Ain't It?

**That one Special moment**

**Author's note:** Yet again, I have nothing to say…. I just like the special me time!

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that I own South Park?

* * *

"Confusing Ain't it?"

**Stan**

I totally skip 4th period. I am too busy crying over what just happened. I thought that I had done it… I thought that Kyle was going to kiss me back, but.. I just.. I don't know. The way he ran out like that fills my eyes with tears all by itself. I wanted him to want to be with me. I have never felt this way about a girl before. If a girl rejected me… I would usually shrug it off of get pissed off, but for Kyle? I still love him. I want him so bad that I can't stand it, and I feel guilty for letting this get to me the way that it is.

**

* * *

Kyle**

I am so confused! It has already been an hour and a half, and all I can think about is Stan and that damned kiss! I wanted to return it so badly, but… I don't know… I'm straight aren't I? How could I want to be with Stan? I guess these type feeling have been there for a while, but I am pretty good at hiding them. But.. When he kissed me… it felt like this was the thing that he wanted more than anything. He wanted me, to want to be with him… and it's working. I can't stop thinking about him. He walks into 5th period, about 15 minutes late with a pass that I know he's forged, luckily the teacher doesn't notice. "Uh" he grunts and points to the class. A motion telling Stan to find an empty seat. As much as I know Stan doesn't want to admit it… the only empty seat in the whole classroom is right next to mine. He sits down. I don't know whether to smile, or say something, or do nothing… I don't know how he feels now. I catch him looking at me when he thinks that I am not looking. That same look of longing was still in his eyes. Good. I had made my decision. I discreetly took a sheet of paper and wrote him a note. I passed it to him. The note read simply… "meet me in the bathroom."

**

* * *

Stan**

Around the middle of 5th period I finally was able to leave the bathroom. The redness in my cheeks had gone down, and I looked _almost _normal. I still felt like shit though. However, just because I wasn't feeling too well didn't mean that I wanted to get caught. I wrote a pass, telling him that one of my teachers had me help her out for fourth period, and half of fifth. I forged her signature perfectly. Even if I didn't my teacher, Mr. Thomson wouldn't notice. He never does. I walk into the class and am greeted by complete mind-boggling silence. Stupid advanced classes. All the people are always focused. They were all reading silently for a book report due next month. Just as I suspected, he didn't say anything about where I had been, he just pointed and grunted, which means… "Sit down, shut up, and conform like the conformist bastard you are…" The only empty seat is the one directly next to Kyle. I do kind of want to sit near him.. But I don't think that's what he wants… not now. He sees me sit down, then goes back to his reading. I can't help but stare into the beautiful face of the one I love with the feeling a longing eating away at my soul. Suddenly, Kyle slipped a sheet of paper quietly, out of his binder. He scribbled a short note on it and much to my surprise… passes it to me.. I opened it. It read simply "meet me in the bathroom…" my heart skipped a beat. Does this mean what I hope it means? I decide not to jump to any conclusions. Kyle gets up… motioning that he means now. He signs out. I wait a minute of two, then I sign out of class, and go to the bathroom to meet him.


	5. It's All Your Choice

**That one special moment**

**Author's note:** Hey guess what! I finally got off of my lazy ass and typed up this chapter.. I had it written for weeks before I even typed up the first chapter. (by the by, I know that I need to learn how to spell I am very bad at it… sorry, I will use spell check this time.. I did for all except the first chapter… ) So, I decided to change the story a bit, but this chapter is going to be close to the way that I wrote it. the next one won't though.. I may make this one longer, with more characters than just Stan and Kyle, because those are the only people in the story. (and to think I didn't notice that until now…) whatever, that doesn't really have anything to do with this chapter, so whatever.. (smiles)

**Disclaimer:** I OWN SOUTH PARK! IT IS MINE! IF I AM LYING, LET GOD STRIKE ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! (bolt of lightning falls from sky) **BAM!**

* * *

"It's all your choice"

**Kyle**

What is taking him so long? Oh well, here he comes.

Stan enters the bathroom, and it's empty except for the two of us.

"Kyle?" He asks.

"In here" I reply from the stall closest to the wall. I open the door for him. He enters, and I close it one I am certain that he is securely inside.

I can tell that he doesn't know what is going on, and to be completely honest… I sort of like it this way. It gives me a sense of control.

I walk over to him. Stan is looking up at me with large innocent eyes. I grab him and push him up against the wall, kissing him deeper and deeper with every movement. He melts instantly at my touch.

Tenatively, he begins kissing me back with an equal passion.

It's my turn to melt. He puts his hand around my waist, and I put mine through his hair, pulling him, closer, and closer, to me.

After, about fifteen minutes of this, I pull away. Stan looks both dazed and confused.

"I think we better get back to class, it must be almost over by now.."

"Yeah. I guess your right… " Stan says reluctantly, whilst fixing his hair, I had officially succeeded in messing it up. I looked into his eyes, and him back in mine. A silent agreement is made. We smile, and then lacing fingers with him, me and my boyfriend walk back to class.

* * *

(a/n: pardon the shortness.. the next entry (from Stan's POV) itkind of ruins the mood… so I am going to put it next chapter…) 


End file.
